Her Cold blue eyes
by Selena Miller
Summary: Darian has broken up with Serena (I know, again) but this time she's not going to take anymore. She's getting a make-over, body and soul. But is it for the greater good? Rated for Swearing and some content.
1. Default Chapter

1 Her cold blue eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Sailor Moon? No, do I want to? Dear God YES! Because then I'd be rich and famous! Instead, I am a poor student who nobody knows…..sigh…..*sniffle* Don't worry! I will survive!!!  
  
Oh, by the way, in this, Darian is 20, only three years older than Serena.  
  
  
  
A young woman, about 17, walked along the docks, her blonde hair in strange pigtails swaying behind her. She held a locket, tight in a fist, then opened it up to reveal a moon and a song. Her eyes were sad, filling with tears until she wiped them away and threw the locket into the dark ocean.  
  
She bowed her head, as if in prayer, for just a moment. And when she looked up again, her eyes were clear as glass, and hard as metal.  
  
The next day, the same girl walked into a salon and waited. When it was her turn she sat down in the chair and faced the mirror.  
  
"Well, honey." The feminine voice of the hairdresser said, "What is it that you want?"  
  
The girl smiled, but it had no feeling in it. "A change."  
  
Serena walked out of the salon an hour later, her blonde hair, usually done up in pigtails, 'meatballs', was loose, cut to hang on her shoulders, it was streaked with a darker blonde color and was layered and flipped. She put on dark sunglasses and started to walk down the street, a determined walk.  
  
"Serena?" She heard a male voice behind her; she turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hello Andrew." She said calmly.  
  
"Is that you?" He asked, clearly confused.  
  
"It's me." She replied, taking off the sunglasses, "Like the new look?" She turned around, showing off her new clothes, some tight jeans and a black form fitting tank top.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Andrew was surprised, about everything.  
  
"I decided I needed a change, I'm 17 now, I need to grow up, you know?"  
  
"Serena," Andrew's voice was tender, "Does this have anything to do with Darian?"  
  
Serena's face went white.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Darian, why are you doing this to me? To us?!" Serena felt tears well up, but she pushed them back, she couldn't be a baby now, it was too important that she was mature.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I really am." Darian's voice was weary, like he had to deal with a child for too long.  
  
"But what about the moon kingdom? About Renee? We are destined to be together! You know that!"  
  
"I just think we need a break, some time to date other people, if we are destined to be together, we will be." Darian couldn't handle it anymore; he dragged a hand over his face. "The truth is Serena, I've met someone else."  
  
When he expected her to let out the waterworks, she just became very calm, and very angry. "You what?"  
  
"I met somebody else, her name is Madeline Newcomb…"  
  
"I don't want to know anything about your girlfriend, Darian Chiba." Serena cut in, her eyes cold and hard.  
  
"Have you cheated on me?"  
  
"I think that is irrelevant."  
  
"I don't think it is, I think it is very relevant. Did you or did you not, cheat on me?"  
  
Darian sighed and dropped down to the couch, "One kiss."  
  
At first she looked shocked, then her eyes were hard again. She walked slowly up to him and slapped him across the face. "You son of a bitch."  
  
"Serena…" Darian was shocked, he never heard words like that come out of her mouth before.  
  
"Don't say a word, don't ever come near me again, don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even breath near me. Do you got it?"  
  
"Serena, if you would just listen to me calmly…"  
  
"Oh, I am as calm as I'm going to get. This is no break, as you called it; this is a break up. You are not to come near me, or my friends again, especially not Renee."  
  
"Now Serena, you don't have any reason to keep me from Renee. She is my future daughter."  
  
"No she isn't. Because there is not going to be any future us, I think the fact that you are killing our daughter is plenty reason for you to never see her again."  
  
Darian sat there, open mouthed, as she walked away.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Serena looked at Andrew and smiled, a cold little smile that showed no humor, and no happiness.  
  
"No, Andrew, this has been coming for a long time now, Darian just gave me a push."  
  
"If you say so," Andrew still didn't look convinced, "Uh oh, speak of the devil."  
  
Serena whirled around to see Darian with his arm slung around the shoulder of a woman. She was tall, not as tall as Darian's six feet though. She had dark brown hair, tied back into a tight braid; she wore a light tank top and a flowery skirt. She looked graceful and mature. The exact opposite of Serena.  
  
"Hey! Darian! What's up?"  
  
"Hey Andrew, nothing much, have you met Madeline?" Darian squeezed his arm tighter around the tall brunette.  
  
"Nice to meet you Madeline."  
  
"Nice to meet you." The woman said, 'God' Serena thought, 'She even sounds sophisticated.'  
  
"Hey, um, Darian, have you seen Serena lately?" Andrew said nervously.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She looks, um, different."  
  
"Really?" Darian's voice held curiosity, "Different how?"  
  
"Hello Darian." Serena stepped out from behind Andrew, her small frame looking up at her ex. "And how are you these days?"  
  
Darian gaped. This was Serena?  
  
"Ser..Serena?"  
  
"The one and only." Serena kept her voice cool, almost distant. "This must be Madeline."  
  
Madeline smiled, "Hi, Darian's told me so much about you."  
  
"Really?" Serena's voice was amused, "Wish I could say the same for you."  
  
Madeline laughed nervously, "Did I miss something?"  
  
Serena let out a humorless laugh, "Oh, really…interesting, now what did Darian actually say about me, Madeline?"  
  
"He said you were friends with Andrew, you're best friends with his girlfriend, Lita."  
  
"Indeed I am, did he also tell you that I was going out with him when you two met? Or to be more exact, when you two first kissed?" Serena looked at Madeline with her blue eyes, like glaciers, they were so cold.  
  
"Did he tell you that?"  
  
"Um, no, he didn't." Madeline was becoming even more confused.  
  
"Well, isn't that interesting." Serena smirked again, "Well, I must be going, Andrew, I'll see you tonight at Lita's. Darian, I'd say it was good to see you, but we both know it would be a lie. Madeline, I'm a very glad to have finally met you. I've always wondered who it was that stole Darian away from his destiny."  
  
She put her sunglasses back on and walked down the street, without a backward glance.  
  
*Wow! What a bitch, I love her, she reminds me of, well, me! You'll see Serena becoming more and more focused as the story goes on; she's caught up in her schoolwork, even getting ahead! And you should see her as Sailor Moon! Wow! No one kicks better ass than Serena! But, there is always a downfall, in the words of Mina, (coming up in the next few chapters.) "She never smiles anymore, not with any happiness anyway. I wouldn't call her sad, she just seems…empty." Don't forget to read and review!* 


	2. Chapter Two

1 Her cold blue eyes  
  
Author's note: WOW! I got a lot of reviews! I'm really happy! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!  
  
Crystal Dove: Thank you, I think, I hope intriguing is good?  
  
Nicole: I am going to give Serena a new boyfriend, but her and Darian will get together in the end, sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic.  
  
Lisa: Thanks!!! Serena's really gonna kick some ass in the next few chapters, I can assure you!  
  
Priscilla: Don't worry, he's going to be VERY guilty!  
  
Faerie Star: Thank you, thank you very much!  
  
Backlash: There will be more, much more.  
  
Marnie: Serena will meet someone new, but it will end up a S/D fic.  
  
Almost your angel: Thanks! *stands up, takes a bow.* I'd like to thank the academy, whoops! Wrong speech.  
  
Asilin: That was a very good review, thanks!  
  
DeepHeaven: It's going to have a happy ending, Darian and Serena will end up together, but not until after he grovels, hee hee, just kidding.  
  
EmilyB: Thanks for the review! I'm getting the chapters up as fast as I can, about 1 a day. I usually feel the same way, I hate reading stuff then not knowing what happens, 'sigh' what a hypocrite I am.  
  
Lady Star: They will be together! They have to be, that's why I put in the whole 'destiny' thing, I think they kind of have to be together!  
  
Himako: Thanx!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The standard one.  
  
  
  
Ami, Mina, Lita and Rae were sitting in the restaurant where they went all the time when Serena walked in. Ami was working on her laptop, trying to figure out who their new enemies were. Mina was flirting with the cute waiter and Lita was butting in on the conversation. Rae was looking out the window, day dreaming.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and tried to look calm, in reality, she was frazzled after her encounter with Darian and his girlfriend, but she didn't want to look it. She didn't want to feel frazzled and disoriented, that was the old Serena; the new one was calm, cool, collected. She walked up to the table and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Four heads turned towards her, eight eyes widened and four mouths dropped open in shock. The waiter fumbled and dropped the tray he was holding. The reactions were almost predictable.  
  
"Serena! You look amazing! What did you do to your hair!" Mina fingered her own blonde locks.  
  
"Wow! Girl, you look good, you look like that chick on Dark Angel, and she kicked butt!" Lita grinned.  
  
"I wonder if you will change when you become Sailor Moon? If this affects your costume, there could be a problem." Ami, always the techno whiz, immediately began to consult her computer.  
  
"Meatball head? What happened to your meatballs?" Rae looked flabbergasted, then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"This has something to do with that bastard you call an ex-boyfriend?" Rae took it personally that Darian cheated on Serena, the fact that she had dated him made her believe that it reflected poorly on her.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Darian, I just needed a change." Serena sat down and looked at the still gaping waiter. "Can I have a diet coke please?'  
  
"DIET???" All the girls, (minus Serena, since she was looking at the waiter) yelled out.  
  
Ami put her hand up to Serena's forehead, "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Serena brushed her hand away; "Of course I'm all right, I just decided to cut back on the junk food that's all." She looked back at the waiter, "Thanks."  
  
"Uh, huh." Was all he was able to get out as he stumbled away.  
  
"It figures," Mina grumbled to an amused Lita, "I've been working on that guy for ages!"  
  
Lita laughed, "It's Serena's new look, it just captivates the eyes of men!" She finished dramatically one arm posed over her eyes. "No, normal female will ever have a chance with a guy again, with Serena around!"  
  
Rae laughed, "Those drama classes have been getting to your head."  
  
"And why do you care in the first place? You have Andrew!" Ami said.  
  
"Well, you have Greg, so I wouldn't be so quick to judge!" Lita shot back.  
  
Ami's face went beet red, and the rest of the girls laughed. Except for Serena, she just sat there, when the waiter came by with her drink, she took it and gave him a polite "thank you."  
  
The waiter stumbled for a minute then blurted out. "Your Serena Tsukani right?" He blushed even redder than Ami had done, Serena smiled, a real smile, unlike the one's that she seemed to sport ever since she got her hair cut. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
The waiter smiled, he really was cute, Serena thought. "Hi, my names David, I go to school with you."  
  
"I knew I recognized you before! You are a year ahead of me, you're going with Melanie."  
  
"Uh, well, no, not anymore, we broke up."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It was a mutual decision, anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to a movie or something?" He said the words really fast, he was obviously nervous.  
  
Serena smiled again, "Sure, I'd love to." She, cool as a cucumber, wrote her phone number down on a napkin, "Here, give me a call sometime." She handed him the napkin then turned to her friends, "I've got to get going, I have homework, Ami, can you come over later and help me with my math?"  
  
Ami nodded dumbly, and Serena walked out of the restaurant. Her friends stared after her, then looked at each other.  
  
"It's Saturday, right?" Rae asked.  
  
Ami nodded, "Yes, and Serena's doing homework."  
  
Mina blinked a few times, "She just gave a guy her number, without a bat of an eye."  
  
Lita grinned, "I wonder how she's gonna be at fighting?'  
  
Author's note: Well, well, well, Serena's seems to be growing up! About damn time! And don't worry for Sailor Moon fans, there is going to be a fight scene in the next chapter, and Ami and Lita's questions will both be answered, Serena will show off her new uniform, actually, so will all the scouts, and she'll show off some new fighting skills too! Oh, and you will see their new enigmas too, this isn't just going to be about Serena growing up, it's also going to be about a new evil that is threatening the present, and the future. Enough of a cliffhanger? I'll get that chapter up tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter Three

1 Her cold blue eyes  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed! I'll keep them close to my heart, actually, I'll keep them on my computer, but if I could keep my computer close to my heart, I would!  
  
  
  
Serena stepped inside her house she could hear the fighting going on between her parents in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure that you know everything, don't you?"  
  
"I should at least know what's going on with my daughter!"  
  
Oh great, they were fighting about her this time, Serena pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead, she was getting a headache. She could see her brother Sammy in the living room, playing video games. He also had headphones on. Smart kid, Serena thought as she listened to the increasingly loud arguing.  
  
"She just had her heart broken, she doesn't need you to interrogate her on her love life!" Serena flinched when she heard her mother's voice get higher.  
  
"All I want to know is why my family feels the need to keep secrets from me! Why wasn't I told about this Dorin character?"  
  
Serena had had enough. She walked into the kitchen and stared at her two surprised parents.  
  
"Hello, I'm home, yes, the haircut is new, yes I know it looks nice, yes, these are new clothes, no, I will not go up to my room and change because I am seventeen and I can wear what I want." This was directed at her father. "I want you to stop fighting about me, I can answer all your questions, actually I will answer them right now. Yes, I am upset over the fact that my boyfriend broke up with me." That was directed at her mom. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact." To dad. "No, I am not going to need any comfort food, because I am on a diet," To mom, "I am going to my room now to get started on my homework, and mom? Yes, I will get over him."  
  
She turned to walk away, "Oh, and dad, his name's Darian, not Dorin." With that, she walked up to her room.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing?"  
  
"Homework, Luna, what does it look like?"  
  
"But it's Saturday."  
  
"So? I have a lot, I should get an early start on it."  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the arcade? Or stuffing your face full of ice-cream?"  
  
Serena looked at her coldly. "Luna, haven't you always said that I should grow up and accept some responsibilities?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I wasn't talking about cutting your hair and…"  
  
"I'm growing up, people are going to have to deal with it." Serena looked back at her algebra homework.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Darian breaking up with you?"  
  
Serena jumped up and glared at her feline. "No, and I'm sick of people asking me that! Darian just made me realize that I needed to grow up and stop being such a child. I'm seventeen for God sakes! I should start acting like one!" She was going to go on, but her communicator beeped at her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, Ami's face popped up on the tiny screen.  
  
"Serena, get over here! There has been an attack on the hospital! Some youma is attacking!"  
  
"I'm on my way." Serena grabbed her brooch, which also served to act as her transformer.  
  
"Moon Prism POWER!" She yelled and felt herself transform. It felt different somehow.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Look at your outfit!" Called a startled Luna.  
  
Serena looked in her mirror and gasped, she wore the same old scout uniform, but instead of her regular outfit of white and gold, her entire uniform was covered in a silver sheen! Stars decorated the hem of her skirt and the rim of her shirt. Her hair was the kicker though. It was curled and hung in ringlets around her face, it also seemed to have stars in it, and they winked at her in the moonlight. Serena grinned and looked at Luna, "I said I wanted a change!"  
  
Then she was out of her window and into the street.  
  
She arrived at the hospital in no time flat, she saw the youma, it was a big ugly thing, as most of the youma's were. She heard the scouts yell out their attacks.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Cried Sailor Jupiter, the force of the attack was strong and sent the youma stumbling back.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury yelled and part of the youma's body froze, unfortunately, it shook it off quickly.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Both these attacks hurt the youma, but it seemed to come out of it quickly, it shot on of its arms out and threw both Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus against the wall of the hospital.  
  
Serena was about to make her entrance but then a little voice entered her head.  
  
'Do you really want to give the youma time to attack, while you talk?'  
  
She shook her head no, then yelled out.  
  
"Mystic Moon Force!"  
  
She didn't know where the attack came from, or the wand that was in her hand when she yelled it. But it seemed to do the trick, a huge force of energy seemed to fill her and the wand and she felt, rather than saw a beam of silver light burst from it. The youma stared at the new Sailor Scout and started to run towards the stupid being. A light hit it and filled its body, the youma screamed and exploded in front of the hard breathing scouts.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" The Sailor Scouts surrounded the new Sailor Moon and began to all talk at once.  
  
"Where did you get that wicked attack?" Said a grinning Jupiter.  
  
"It blasted that youma from here to next week!" Laughed an injured Mars.  
  
"What a cool outfit!" Was Venus's predictable response.  
  
"We didn't even need Tuxedo Mask!" Said Mercury. She was examining the youma's remains and didn't see Sailor Moon scowl.  
  
"Very well done, scouts." Said a voice behind them.  
  
All of the girls turned to look at the person behind them.  
  
A man stood there, with silver hair and wearing a light gray shirt and dark pants. He was not old, despite his silver hair; he didn't look much older than the scouts. Sailor Moon stepped up to him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man takes a bow. "My name is what you wish of it, fair lady, I have many names, in many worlds. Lover in some, Destroyer in others."  
  
Jupiter stepped up, "Are you our new enemy? Are you from the Negaverse?"  
  
The man smiled, "I am neither here, nor there. I am nowhere and everywhere, a…" He did a back flip, "loop in time, if you will."  
  
"Time?" Sailor Moon was curious, "What do you mean?"  
  
The man came closer, but Mercury stopped him, "Watch it girls, he has a great power in his body."  
  
"Ah, intelligent Ami," The man put his hand in the air and a silver cane came into it. "You are so very wise, so very smart," He lifted the other hand and out of nowhere a daisy appeared into it. "And so very right." He walked up to Sailor Moon, "But don't worry fair ladies, I am not here to harm you, I only mean to warn you." He put the flower in her hair. "All things come and go, but a flower will bloom forever."  
  
He leaned over to kiss Sailor Moon's hand.  
  
"You speak in riddles, sir," She murmured, when he lifted his head, "Riddles that make no sense."  
  
"Indeed, I do, and for that, I have been hated and feared." His eyes grew cold, then became merry again, "I have also been loved and adored. Cherished, treasured, idolized," His eyes flicked to pass over Sailor Moon, "desired."  
  
He backed away and gave them a smile, "And now for my warning, my mistress has been watching you, lovely ladies, it seems that she grows angry with you so intent on the future. Look only to the present, or you may get hurt, the future is too fragile to depend on." He bowed again, "You may call me Pan, fair scouts, I know we shall meet again."  
  
With that, he did another back flip and with a puff of smoke, was gone.  
  
The confused scouts walked away from the hospital, and changed back into their former selves.  
  
"That was a very strange man," Said Mina.  
  
"He had much power, but didn't seem to want to use it," Replied Ami.  
  
"He was cute, he kind of reminded me of my old boyfriend." Lita said grinning, then she frowned. "I wonder what he meant about his 'mistress' though."  
  
"He seemed like kind of a pansy to me," Raye said, angry that she didn't even get to hit him. "What do you think Serena, Serena?"  
  
Serena was staring off into space, "Nobody has ever given me a daisy before," She whispered, then looked at her friends, "He always gave me roses, perfect roses." They all knew who 'he' was. "But nobody has ever given me a daisy." She took the flower out of her hair and caressed it.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, he is going to be a good character. I'm going to have fun with him. You'll see him a lot in the story; he'll be a new love interest for Serena, and Sailor Moon. But is he good, or bad? And who is his mistress? And don't worry Darian fans, he'll be in the next chapter.  
  
Read and Review please! Tell me what you think, and what you think should happen next, I kind of need ideas. The idea mill has run out! Oh, by the way, if I screwed up on the attack names or anything please tell me so I can fix them, I am completely guessing right now! And what is Serena's transformer thing called, I need to know so I can write that in too! 


	4. Chapter Four

1 Her cold blue eyes  
  
A/N: It's me again! Just saying, I know this is when Serena is 17, and she should be Eternal Sailor Moon, but I don't know a lot about that season, *grumble* stupid channel wont put Sailor Moon on anymore, *grumble* Anyway, I decided that with her new 'look,' Serena should get a new outfit as Sailor Moon too! And some new attacks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did, I would put my friend Miri on the team as the lead artist because she is amazing! And I would put this fic up as a season!!!!  
  
*Two days later:*  
  
Darian sat down on Madeline's couch while she finished getting ready, they were going to dinner, some fancy French restaurant that he had trouble pronouncing, oh well, Madeline wanted to go. His thoughts strayed to that day; he couldn't believe what Serena looked like now! She was beautiful! Well, she was always beautiful, but now…it was amazing! She had changed so much in such a short time. It wasn't just her hair, her clothes, or that awesome body she had kept hidden under peasant skirts and long sleeved shirts….Darian snap out of it! He mentally hit himself. You're dating Madeline now, she's grown up, dignified, she can take it if you can't see her once in awhile, or if you're not always there. He stood up and started to pace, you have to get a hold of your self! You can't start thinking of Serena now, not the way she looked at you, the way she felt in your arms, the way she….what am I doing?! But he couldn't help but think of the difference there was between the Serena he had held in his arms and the Serena he saw two days ago. Her eyes were so hard, like glass. And so cold, he almost shivered when he looked into them. She wore tight fitting jeans and an even tighter fitting top and all he remembered was thinking 'What have I done to her?' Where was the care free, even ditzy Serena he knew and loved? This Serena was bitter, angry and well, bitchy. He felt stupid around her, something he could easily say that he never did before. She was so angry with him, he ruined their entire relationship, their entire future, just for one kiss. What was he thinking?  
  
"Darian?" Madeline's calm voice broke into his thoughts; "Can you do up my dress?"  
  
She turned her back to him, and fiddled with an earring. He slid the zipper up and mentally he pictured doing the same thing to Serena. He groaned.  
  
"What is it Darian?" Madeline turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck; "Do you want to skip dinner?" She murmured provocatively, she pressed her lips to his.  
  
Darian tried to focus on the kiss, the way that Madeline took charge had always excited him before, now he could only think of how Serena had just melted into him, letting him take control. He backed up and broke out of her embrace.  
  
"Madeline, we need to talk." He said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"You, you what?" Madeline could barely speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore. I've realized that I need to…"  
  
"This is about that Serena character right? The one you cheated on to be with me?"  
  
Darian put his head in his hands, "Yes."  
  
"You told me that you broke up with her because she wasn't mature enough for you, because you were sick of, and I quote, 'baby-sitting.'"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why the hell are you breaking up with me after one friggin' week?"  
  
"I don't know, but, I need her, I just realized it."  
  
"You big asshole!" Madeline got up and stormed around her apartment, "How dare you mislead me into thinking that….. that you were serious about me!" She picked up a vase full of roses that he had given her when they had started dating, "Here are your fucking roses back you bastard!" She screamed and threw the vase at his head, Darian ducked and the glass shattered against the wall behind him. "Now get the fuck out of my apartment!"  
  
"Madeline, can't we just talk about this like two rational.."  
  
"I'll show you rational!" She picked up a picture frame and threw it at him. Darian ran out of the door just in time.  
  
About the time that Darian narrowly escaped two concussions, Serena was getting ready for her date with David. He had called yesterday; they were going to go to a movie and pizza. She sang to herself as she dressed.  
  
1.1 "Falling in love with love is falling for make believe  
  
Falling in love with love is playing the fool!  
  
Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy,  
  
Leaning to trust is just for children in school."  
  
A/N: If you don't know that song, it's from Cinderella, the one with Brandy, I thought it would be perfect for Serena's new cynical attitude.  
  
She put on some new jeans and a dark purple halter-top. She put some make up on, she still wasn't too good at that, and at the last minute, put on her brand new jacket, a black one that made her feel sexy, but not too sexy. She didn't want David to get any ideas. In her room she noticed that the daisy Pan had given her still hadn't withered. Strange. She found herself thinking of his silver hair and foggy eyes. He was so extremely gorgeous! She pictured him in her head and to her distaste the picture faded to be replaced by one of a handsome man with black hair and intense eyes. One who would hold her when she was sad, and would make her feel better just by kissing the socks off of her. She shook her head to get rid of the image, she was not supposed to be thinking of him, he dumped her. And who cares, she was better off because of it! It didn't matter that every time she thought of him, it hurt.  
  
Still humming along with the music, she heard the doorbell ring, she ran down to get it, then calmed herself down. She didn't want to seem eager. She opened the door, silently thanking God that her parents and Sammy decided to go out for dinner. She put a smile on her face, hoping to dazzle.  
  
She did, just the wrong guy.  
  
Darian stood there, his hair just as dark as she pictured, the eyes even more intense. She blushed under his scrutiny, then remembered how she was supposed to act.  
  
"Darian, why the hell are you here?" Whoops, too mean, cold and distant, cold and distant.  
  
"Serena, can I talk to you?" Darian entered the house, uninvited.  
  
"Sure, come on in." Serena said to air as she shut the door. "Darian, I can't talk now, I have a..." She relished the word, "Date."  
  
Darian felt his heart clench; "You're dating already?"  
  
Serena gave him a mocking little smile, "Why not? You are."  
  
"Actually, that's what I'm here to talk to you about, Madeline and I broke up."  
  
"Really, and how does that affect me." The big jerk! Does he think he can just come waltzing back into my life without warning?  
  
"Serena, I made a mistake, I need you, I realize that now." God, does she have to look so beautiful? I'm making a fool out of myself, I know it!  
  
"Do you now, how nice of you to tell me that, good bye." He needs me? He needs me? That sure wasn't occurring to him when he was locking lips with his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend I should say.  
  
"Serena…."  
  
"Darian, there isn't anything you can say that will make me forgive you." She gestured to the door, go on, go. Please go before I fall into your arms.  
  
She heard him mutter, "No, but there is something I can do."  
  
"What was that……!?"  
  
Darian had covered her mouth with his.  
  
Oh my, Serena thought hazily, he still can kiss that's for sure, mmm….feels so nice, why don't I give him another chance, I've done it before…….!?  
  
Memories of her before Darian shattered her heart came to her, having a klutz attack and wiping out. Coming in late everyday to school. Winning battles on luck alone because there was no way she could have won them any other way. Having friends and enemies alike ridicule her because she was such a pig and so immature. There was no way that would happen again. Not if she had anything to do with it!  
  
She shoved Darian away and looked at him with hurt filled eyes. "Darian, don't."  
  
"Serena, I love you, don't you realize that?" Darian pleaded with her.  
  
She looked away, then back at him; her voice was full of emotion, the most she had since the day that she threw her locket into the sea.  
  
"I know what love is, I know how it feels." She started.  
  
It scares me, and terrifies me, and makes me so deliriously happy that I can't see straight.  
  
I won't have my parent's marriage; I won't have less than perfect. I refuse to love someone only halfway.  
  
Even if it means that I have to spend the rest of my life alone, I will not take a imperfect love." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to understand.  
  
"I want perfect, I need perfect, and I thought I had found it with you.  
  
You destroyed that. You tarnished it.  
  
When you cheated on me, you ended it." Her voice cracked, and she strove for control.  
  
"In my mind, what you did, was against the law. Hurting someone that much should be against the law.  
  
And cheating hurts them. It kills a little part in them and you can't get that back, not with flowers, not with candy, not with words proclaiming your undying love." She looked at him with unshed tears.  
  
"There is always going to be a part of me that is dead because of what you did. You ruined the trust that we had; the future that was in our grasp has melted away.  
  
If I forgive you, I'll just be opening myself up for more hurt, and I can't do that.  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
The doorbell rang; Serena wiped her eyes and opened the door with a smile.  
  
"Hello David." She said.  
  
"Hey, Serena, wow, you look great!" David held out a hand, "You ready to go?"  
  
She took one last look at Darian, who looked, defeated. "Yes."  
  
"Who is that guy?" Darian heard as they walked away.  
  
"Someone I once knew." She replied.  
  
A/N: Okay, I've got to keep control, got….to….keep….control…….WAHHH!!!! I made myself cry with this chapter! Of course, I was also listening to Lord of the Rings music and it always gets to me. Mmmmmm Legolas. Okay, that makes me feel better.  
  
Anyway, don't worry, Serena and Darian get together in the end, I'll make sure of that! But there is going to be a lot going on between now and the time they do! Look for Pan in the next chapter, he'll be popping up all over the place, I love that guy!  
  
Read and Review! 


	5. Authors note

Hey everybody it is me, Selena Miller.  
  
I just wanted to say thanks!!!! You guys are great! This was only my second fanfiction and I've gotten fantastic reviews from everybody, it makes me so happy!! *sniff* I'm crying from joy!  
  
Just a few notes:  
  
To Faerie Star, thanks for the review, I know that I kind of maybe spoiled the ending by saying that Serena and Darian get together, but so many people were asking if they did. And anyway, I'm a romantic fool, they belong together because if they didn't Renee wouldn't be born, even if she isn't in it yet, she will be in this fic. And I'm not telling if the locket comes back, mainly because I have no idea if it does.  
  
And to AMIANGEL, Pan (the guy with the silver hair) and Serena will get together, but it is a Darian and Serena fic, so they won't stay together, I'm still wondering to make him a good or bad guy. Hmmmm….  
  
And to everyone else….THANK YOU!!!! You guys are so sweet, sending me such nice reviews, awww…. Just for that, I'll keep writing!!! Look for Pan to charm Serena even more, Lita and Andrew getting into fights, about what? And Renee trying to do a little match making of her own, but mainly just to save her own life. Also look for Serena to become more and more 'empty' we will call it, everyday. She will be having these dreams…….  
  
That is all I'm going to say, thanks for reading!!!  
  
-Selena Miller (yes that's only my pen name, I have this insane fear that if I put up my real name, then people I know might read it, and that would be bad, very bad.) 


	6. Chapter Five

1 Her cold blue eyes  
  
*A/N: Sigh, I got my first bad review, disguised as constructive criticism. Ah, well, we all get them. But, just a couple things, Serena is not perfect, she just got her heart broken and is trying to make a change. I don't know about you guys, but when I had my heart broken, I went through a little, 'empty' period too. Nothing mattered, and nobody cared. But I got over it; it just took a while. So, now, Serena is not perfect. Another thing I'm sorry if I'm giving out the plot, I don't mean to, I am getting a lot of reviews saying that Serena and Darian HAVE to get together, now I am getting reviews saying that her and Pan are getting together. One of my friends, (the few that I let read my stuff) is saying that David should get the girl, but maybe that's just because her boyfriend's name is David? Anyway, I'm all confused now who Serena is going to be with. But if nobody wants me to, I won't give out hints on to what will happen. No more! Okay that's it! Please read the next chapter of 'Her cold blue eyes.'*  
  
  
  
Four girls hung out in front of the temple. To any person passing by, they would just look like friends hanging out after school. But if anyone stopped, looked, and listened, they would see that these weren't ordinary girls.  
  
"I find it amazing, that even though Serena has changed so much, she is still late to scout meetings." Grumbled Rae as she swept the steps of the temple.  
  
"She probably has a valid reason." Commented Ami.  
  
"Yeah, she probably has another date with David." Mina said,  
  
"No, didn't you hear?" Lita told them while reading her magazine, "After a couple dates, they broke it off, supposedly, she didn't want to get into another relationship so quickly, and he wanted to get back with his ex."  
  
"Really?" Rae couldn't help but be curious, "And Serena doesn't care?"  
  
"If you've noticed, Rae." Replied Mina; "Serena doesn't care about much these days."  
  
"It's sad," Ami said, "It's like nothing matters to her."  
  
"Darian really got to her, didn't he." Rae said angrily, "That bastard, if I could get my hands on him…"  
  
"He's staying away from us, and from Reeni, it's like he's disappeared." Mina said sadly, "We don't even see him as Tuxedo Mask."  
  
The girls noticed Lita getting angry. "What is it Lita?" Ami asked.  
  
"Something happened between Serena and Darian, Andrew knows about it and he won't tell me!" You could tell Lita was not happy with her boyfriend. "I told him that I deserved to know because I was Serena's friend, but no, he said that if Serena wanted me to know then she would tell me herself." She sat back and crossed her arms. "I hate it when he gets all right on me."  
  
The girls laughed at Lita's logic. What had happened to Serena? It was very strange.  
  
"She barely smiles now, not with any real humor," Said Rae, "As much as I hate to admit it, without Darian, Serena may be growing up, but she isn't getting any happier." The girls all sat down, depressed.  
  
"She doesn't have any klutz attacks anymore, she is a awesome fighter, but doesn't take any glee in it, and she's on a diet, a diet!" Lita said, getting angry again. "It's not like she needs it! I hate it when girls go on diets and they don't need to, it's so annoying!"  
  
"Calm down, you're just mad because she is refusing your cooking." Mina commented.  
  
"But she is right," Replied Ami, "I don't know what to do about her."  
  
"Do what about who?" Said a voice behind them.  
  
"Serena! About time you're here!" Rae said, "Now, sit down, we have to talk about our new enemies."  
  
Serena sat down next to Mina, "Yeah, sorry I'm late, I had detention.'  
  
Ami looked confused, "But you weren't late today, I walked with you myself."  
  
"I know, but I mouthed off my science teacher."  
  
All the girls gaped at her. "You, you what?!" Ami said, looking as if she would faint.  
  
"Ami, settle down, it's not a big deal, the guy was being a dick." Serena took a piece of gum that Mina was offering, "So I told him that."  
  
"You told your science teacher that he was being a…. Oh God." Ami put a hand up to her head.  
  
Serena shook her head, "what-ever, so, what's up with the new bad guys?"  
  
Ami cleared her head and started to talk, "Well, really, it's really weird, they send out youmas…"  
  
"Mean, pissants too." Rae commented.  
  
"Yes, well, they send out these youmas, not necessarily to kill or collect energy, actually it seems that they are just waiting for us to come to them." Ami took out her computer and checked it, "The first time that we defeated one of their youmas, a man named Pan came by, he had incredible power, but didn't make any move to hurt us."  
  
"In fact," Lita said, "He complemented us."  
  
"Indeed, he spoke in strange riddles, and told us that the future is too uncertain. Then he gave Serena a daisy and disappeared, he also said that his Mistress was getting angry with us too set on the future." Ami looked over her friends, "That made no sense to me, did it to anyone else."  
  
Everyone shook their heads, Serena looked troubled though.  
  
"In the battles after we met him, he never showed up again, but after we destroy the youma, there is a daisy left there. I have examined them and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them." She looked at Serena, "Serena insists on keeping them."  
  
"We might as well keep them in one place!" She protested, "It's not like they are evil or anything." She didn't mention the strange dreams that she had been having, the ones with a man with silver hair. The ones about a different future.  
  
"What's going on you guys?" A young, pink haired girl came skipping up the path. "Why are you all so serious?"  
  
"Just talking about scout business, Reeni." Serena opened her arms and Reeni came into them and sat on her lap. The other scouts smiled and continued talking. Ever since the break up, Serena and Reeni had come closer and closer together. It was great, seeing Serena finally showing her love for the little girl.  
  
"Can't I fight them, I'm a scout too!" Reeni complained.  
  
"No." Serena said firmly. "Unless it's necessary, I'm not putting you into any more danger."  
  
"Such a loving mother you are Serenity." Said a familiar voice. The girls looked up and saw Pan standing on top of the temple.  
  
"Get off of there right now!" Rae called, "If you want to fight, then come down here."  
  
Pan jumped down off of the temple with grace; "I do not want to fight, fiery Rae. Just to talk."  
  
He walked over to Serena and Reeni and looked into Reeni's eyes. "You are a very wise child," He said solemnly. "Love knows no bounds where you are concerned."  
  
Reeni giggled, "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
Pan pretended to look hurt, "Did your mother not tell you?" He grinned again and made a bow. "I am Pan, singer of songs, man of all men, the world bows at my feet!" He kissed the giggling girl's hand. "But not until they bow at yours little princess." He said.  
  
Serena smiled at him fondly for a minute before she regained her composure, he looked so nice next to Reeni, as if…. "Wait, how do you know who we are?"  
  
"I do not know why the sky is blue, why the grass is green, or why snow is white." He stated in his musical voice, "But I know why lovers quarrel, why the moon is romantic and that you five are the Sailor Scouts."  
  
He turned to look at them all, a winning smile on his face. "You have done very well in fighting the youmas that my mistress has sent. I am impressed. But I knew all along that you exquisite ladies would destroy those youmas. There was no doubt in my mind. But again, my mistress grows impatient. She wants to see for herself your fighting skills."  
  
Lita jumped up and assumed fighting stance. "Then bring her, we'll show her a fight!"  
  
Pan laughed, a sound that shook Serena down to her toes, damn he was handsome!  
  
"Wondrous goddess of Jupiter, so quick to fight!" He's face sobered, "But, no, for my lady is not ready to come down herself. You must wait to see her. Until then, you will have to take my company instead." His face brightened.  
  
Lita grew angry, "If she doesn't come herself, I suppose we can work with you!" She aimed a flying kick at his head. Serena gasped, but Pan just held up a hand and Lita fell to the ground. He looked at her, saddened.  
  
"I see that it will take awhile to gain your trust." He sighed, "Ah, well. Until that day, radiant ladies. Until that day." He took Serena's hand again and looked into her eyes, "I have waited for you since the dawn of time, graceful princess." He whispered before kissing her hand, he let it go and disappeared.  
  
Lita stood up, rubbing her backside. "That guy is very powerful."  
  
Ami was already checking her computer, "Wow! You guys should check this out! The power reading is off the charts!"  
  
As the other girls crowded around Ami, Serena sat there holding the note that Pan had slipped into her hand.  
  
"I liked him!" Reeni said happily, "He called me little princess, and said I was wise. He isn't a bad guy, is he?"  
  
Serena looked down at her. "I'm not sure." Reeni took that as a good enough answer and went to the other girls. Serena read the note, eagerly.  
  
"Dearest Princess.  
  
There are things that you need to know, things that the other ladies cannot know. While they are ravishing, they are not ready.  
  
Honor me with your presence at the docks where you threw your locket at exactly midnight tonight. If you would meet me there, I would be delighted if you would join me there to talk"  
  
"Sueno de mi, por siempre"  
  
Yours forever:  
  
1.1 Pan  
  
Serena crumpled the note up, said a shaky good bye to her friends, and ran down the street to home.  
  
"Where is she off to?" Wondered Lita. Reeni just shrugged and looked back at the computer.  
  
High in the trees, a young man with silver hair watched the girl run down the street, he didn't know what he was doing, he never should have given her that note, but he was acting on orders, he always had to obey.  
  
"Pan, did you give it to her?"  
  
"Yes mistress," He replied to the voice in the wind.  
  
1.2 "And how did she respond?"  
  
"She will be there."  
  
1.3 "And you know what to do?"  
  
"Yes mistress, but I don't know if it is necessary to do this, she already…"  
  
"Pan! You know why we have to do this! Meet her at the docks and do as you are told."  
  
"Yes mistress." Pan stated, then disappeared into the air  
  
  
  
A/N: There is chapter five! Chapter six will be up soon; I just need to fix some things. Read and Review please! 


	7. Chapter Six

1 Her cold blue eyes  
  
A/N: I'm sorry!!! This chapter took forever and I had a huge case of writer's block and my grandma's in the hospital and I have a new cousin. Welcome Curtis Lee Butler!! The cutest baby in the world! Anyway, sorry about the long wait. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You guys are great!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"Serenity…." The silver haired man breathed as he reached for her. She went willingly, and he enfolded her in his arms. It felt so right, so very right. He looked down at her, his light eyes staring into her soul before he whispered her name again.  
  
"Serenity." He pressed his lips to hers; she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss went on as if forever and she felt as if she would melt when he finally released her. They looked at each other, breathing heavily. The man groaned and pushed her back onto the bed. She laughed, breathless, as he trailed a path down her neck with his lips. When he hit a secret spot, she gasped and felt him smile against her skin.  
  
She'd never felt this way before, never wanted anyone this badly. She moaned again and whispered his name.  
  
"Pan…."  
  
Serena jerked up in bed, gasping for breath.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She whispered, holding a hand up to her sweaty brow. She had been having these dreams for awhile now, but they ever been this….intense. It was really strange. She looked at her alarm clock and yelped.  
  
"11:45! I'm going to be late in meeting him!" She rushed out of bed and looked in the mirror. She must have fallen asleep after dinner. She was still in her clothes. They were a little rumpled, but it was fine, besides, it was dark at the docks.  
  
She sneaked out of the house, and made her way to Pan.  
  
Pan stood on the docks, his gray eyes, usually so merry and bright, were dark and troubled. When he saw the young girl come running up the docks, her hair flying out behind her, his frown quickly became a light smile.  
  
"Ah my princess, how good of you to come."  
  
Serena bent over, out of breath. "Yes, well, you said you had things to tell me."  
  
He did a swishing motion with his hand and another daisy appeared, "First a flower to my lady."  
  
Serena took it, but she eyed it warily. "Pan, do these flowers have anything to do with my dreams?"  
  
She was looking down at the flower and didn't see the surprise flicker over his face, it was quickly extinguished though, and his musical voice drifted over the water.  
  
"Ah, my princess, but what do I know of dreams? I am the teller of stories and the bearer of all things that children hold dear. But dreams? Dreams are not of my expertise, they are much too deep for a fickle creature like myself."  
  
"But I've been having these dreams about….."  
  
"It is said, fair princess, that dreams are where the heart and mind battle for supremacy. They each try to control the body, but only one will be the winner." He looked into her eyes. "Which one is the champion in your dreams, beautiful Serenity?"  
  
Serena blushed and looked away. "The information?"  
  
Pan laughed, "Always in such a hurry! But don't worry, you shall get your wish. In the shape of a poem and the sound of a song, I will tell you all you need to know."  
  
He rose into the air, a piping flute in his hand and a grin on his face. The winds rose high, and Serena's hair whipped around her face. She then heard his voice, high and lilting.  
  
"When all things end, and the future begins.  
  
A choice will be made, by a lady in white.  
  
The song will be sung, the fight will begin,  
  
And all will be revealed, in the nick of time.  
  
A battle ensues, a fight for what's right  
  
But who you will face, is a mystery.  
  
The man in black, to whom you are dear  
  
Will sacrifice someone, and only feel pain.  
  
Your choice will be made, the loser will fall  
  
And only time will tell, who will win all."  
  
Serena stared at the strange man. "I don't understand, please Pan, explain it to me."  
  
Pan drifted down again, his gray eyes a storm of turmoil. "Alas, I cannot, for it is not my place."  
  
Serena glared at him. "How could you say things like that to me? You, who calls me 'princess' and says beautiful things to me, and ravishes me in my dreams. How could you say these things to me?"  
  
Pan's eyes grew predatory. "Ravishes?"  
  
Serena stuttered and blushed. "I-I didn't mean…it was a mistake, I don't know what…"  
  
She was cut off as Pan's lips came down on hers. She moaned in the back of her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
They stood there for what felt like forever, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"Pan! Get your lips off of the princess, and your mind on the mission!"  
  
Pan drew back with a start and smiled at a dazed Serena, "I think it would be better if you went home now, my beauty."  
  
"Pan, I-"  
  
"I know, but unseen circumstances stop us, for now."  
  
With that, he walked off of the dock and vanished into the air.  
  
Serena stumbled her way home, feeling slightly drunk. She didn't notice the handsome man in a black cape and top hat, watch her darkly from the shadows.  
  
"So that's the way it's going to be, is it Serena?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, finally, that's it! Well, that's not it, but it's the end of the chapter!!! I'm so thrilled, I finally finished it! It took me long enough, but believe me, Pan's character is a lot harder to write than it looks! If you have any questions, or comments, or any ideas (because those would be great!) email me at selena_miller85@hotmail.com or just REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Her Cold Blue Eyes  
  
*A/N: WAHOO!!!! I was finally able to get through the writers block! Take that evil writing demon! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and have waited patiently for this chapter to come out. IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!*  
  
Lita walked home from the supermarket, a spring in her step. She hummed a tune as she made her way to Andrew's apartment and knocked on the door. When her blonde boyfriend opened it up she brightly smiled and gave him a welcome kiss. "Hey, it's your turn to cook for all of us, I thought I'd help you out." She said, a laughing glint in her eye. Andrew smiled down at her, it was Saturday, the night that Mina, Rae, Ami, Serena and Lita would all get together at one of their houses, parents would be gone and one of the girls would cook. When Andrew had started dating Lita, he was brought into the tradition, as was Darian. This was great for the other girls because it gave them the excuse to bring dates. Andrew looked at his girlfriend, who was already on her way to the kitchen, two large bags of groceries in her hands. "I figured you wouldn't want to cook after all day at work, so I picked up some things before I came over." Lita chatted away as she started to cook, her hands, and her mouth busy. Andrew smiled and shook his head, his girlfriend never ceased to amuse him. Lita was humming along to a song again when she heard a noise. "Hey, Andrew, thanks for letting me use your phone." Lita whirled around, her hands on her hips as she glared at her boyfriend. "Darian's here?!"  
  
The dark haired man looked sheepishly between his best friend and Lita. The brown hair cook glared at her boyfriend, who in turn glared back. "Listen Lita, I know you aren't happy with the fact that Darian's still my friend, but he is, you have to get over that." "He cheated on my best friend! I don't think that is just something you GET OVER!" "He didn't cheat on you did he?" "It's practically the same thing!" "How is that?!" Darian spoke up. "Listen, Lita, I don't have to be here, I can go." "No!" Andrew yelled. He turned to glare at Lita again. "Darian isn't going anywhere." "Yes he is! I'm telling you, I won't have him here!" "Won't have him? Won't have him?! You're my girlfriend, not my mother!" "Why you..!" The doorbell cut her off in midspeech. She stalked over to the oven and began to furiously rip at the lettice head, obviously wishing it was Andrew's. Andrew stomped over the the door and wrenched it open. Standing there was Ami, her 'friend' Greg, Rae and her boyfriend of the moment. "Hi Andrew!" Raye said brightly. "This is Ethan." Andrew grunted and let them in. Ami gave him a cursory glance before walking in, when she saw Darian standing there, her eyes widened. "Umm..hello Darian. It's a surprise to see you here." "Why is it such a surprise!" Andrew snapped, "He's my friend!" Ami raised an eyebrow, "I know that Andrew, I just didn't think that he would want to have dinner with us all." Rae just stood there glaring at Darian, when he looked at her, she stuck her nose in the air and gave a supurior sniff. "Come on Ethan, let's check if Lita needs help." She walked by Darian, but not before glaring at him again. "Is it just me Darian, or are you looking a little unwell, not sleeping?" She said nastily before dragging the poor sod she brought with her to the kitchen. Darian sighed, "Hey, Andrew, I think I'm going to go home, I'm not welcome here, I'll talk to you later." Andrew nodded his head, "I guess so, I'll see you at the arcade tomorrow?" "Yeah, I'll stop by." Miserable, Darian opened the door. To see Serena standing there, her hands poised to knock.  
  
They stared at eachother for what seemed like hours. Darian finally shook himself out of the daze. "Serena." She interupted him. "Don't, Darian.were you just leaving?" "Umm." A blonde guy walked up to stand beside Serena. "Hey, 'Rena, I got the buns.Hi, I'm Stew." He said extending a hand towards Darian, when the dark man just stared at him, he dropped his hand and looked at Serena, suddenly uncomfertable. "Uh, you gonna introduce us, Serena?" She looked at the both of them, then quickly said, "Darian, Stew. Stew's my date for tonght." She seemed to relish the word 'date'. "Darian was just leaving." "Actually," Darian drawled, thinking fast. "I was just going out to get buns, but since Stew was so kind as to bring some, I don't need to go anywhere." He grabbed the buns out of Stew's hands and smiled at the flustered blonde boy. "So nice to meet you Stew." He said this between his teeth, not disguising the disgust. Serena glared at her ex-boyfriend, the pushed past him, her hand in Stew's. Dinner was going to be interesting.  
  
Actually, Serena thought, not so interesting, as just very very tense. Lita and Andrew were obviously not speaking to eachother. Darian and herself sure weren't. Rae kept making sly, nasty insults to Darian, who at first looked surprised, then just started making them back. Ami was obviously distressed and Greg, who she had told most of the story to, was trying to comfort her. Mina found it all really amusing, and was happily telling her date and Ethan the reason for the tension. Poor Stew was caught between it all, and had no idea what to do.  
  
Darian couldn't understand what Serena thought in the guy, for Chrst sakes, the guy looked like a boyscout! And who ever heard about a couple called 'Stew and Serena?" It sounded like something you would have along with a baked potato. "So, Darian." Rae said with fake sweetness. "How's that 'girl' you're seeing? What was her name? Missy, Macey?" "Madeline." Darian said through his teeth. "Right, Madeline, why isn't she here?" "We broke up." "Really?" Rae leaned over to look at him with narrowed eyes. "So was it worth it?" Darian looked from Rae, to Serena and back to Rae. He said very purposfly. "Yes." He looked back at Serena, to see her eyes fill with tears that she ruthuslly held back. "Excuse me." She choked out, before fleeing the table. Everyone glared at the dark haired man, who's head was in his hands.  
  
Serena stood in the bathroom, breathing heavily. "Damn him." She whispered. "Damn him for getting to me." She splashed cold water on her face, then cursed when it ruined her makeup. She quickly wiped her face, then stiffled a scream when she saw Pan's face staring at her from the mirror. "Damnit Pan! You scared me half to death!" She whispered furiously at him. "I'm sorry, sweet princess." Pan actually sounded contrite as he 'stepped' out of the mirror and on to the floor beside her. "What are you doing here?" "I was looking for you." He said mysteriously. Then frowned when he saw her red rimmed eyes. "My poor princess." He said sorrowfully. "The dark knight is really hurting you, is he not?" Serena ignored the question, "Why are you looking for me?" She asked. "My mistress would like you talk to you." He said matter-a-factly. "She asks that you come see her immediately." Serena felt the anticipation of a battle welling up in her. "Just let me get the scouts and we'll come as soon as we can." She trailed off when she saw Pan shake his head. "No, none of your friends must come, my lovely Serenity. Only you." He leaned in close to her. "Only you will do." Serena looked at him, warily but shook her head. "No, I won't go without them." "I was afraid I had to do this, such a pity, for you will have a lump, I am sure." With that saying, Pan blew a powder into Serena's face. "What was that, Pan?" Serena asked, a suspicious look on her face. "Just a spell, my lovely princess, a simple spell to take you to the land of dreams." "The land of what? Ohhh." Serena moaned as fatigue took over. "Darian..!" Was all she was able to get out, before she collapsed to the ground.  
  
*This was one of the hardest chapters to write and I have no idea why! I'm also not supremely pleased with it, not enough happens in my opinion, but it'll have to do. Next chapter, meeting the 'mistress,' oh it will be INTERESTING! Oh, and if anyone is interested, I'm looking for a good beta reader. I need one, I've realised how bad my punctuation can be. Email me if you are interested. selena_miller85@hotmail.com Thank you* 


End file.
